


Heavensturn Hearts

by Lemon_Bear



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Heavensturn (Final Fantasy XIV), Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Bear/pseuds/Lemon_Bear
Summary: Hien received a letter from Elly confessing her feelings, elated to reciprocate but only to find she had been whisked away to The First. Now that she's back, he hoped to get a moment to chat with her, and what better than on Heavensturn?
Relationships: Hien Rijin & Warrior of Light, Hien Rijin/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Heavensturn Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> For Ellywen

"Why am I worried about what I should wear? He just wants to chat!"

Ellywen paced back and forth in her bathrobe, two of her outfits hanging before her. From across the room, her two best friends sighed in exasperation.

"Elly, it's a gods damned date. He's asking you out to a date." By the sound of it, this was not the first time Vess reminded Elly of this.

"I don't think-"

"He wants to meet you at Kugane tower!" Lemon piped up next. "Maybe he's taking you out to dinner before the new year."

Elly narrowed her eyes at Lemon.

"The _letter_ he sent me specifically told me he wanted to chat, nothing more." Ellywen turned her focus to her outfits. "Now, thighboots or hip-high slit?"

Vess grinned. "You might want some flexible footwear. Plus you look hot in that dress."

" _What does that mean?!_ " Ellywen was full-on tomato red, her mouth agape in exasperation, staring at Vess who could hardly contain her giggles.

"Thighboots hardly make fer good cl-"

"What she's trying to say," Lemon interrupted her giggly friend, "Is that you should definitely wear the dress. And those cute flats."

Ellywen eyed her two giggly friends, finishing getting ready.

She had no idea why her friends were so wildly insistent that she was going on a _date_ with Hien- his letter was short and to the point, only mentioning that he wanted to see her at the bottom of Kugane tower on the night of Heavensturn. Even Urianger had a cheerful grin and he pushed her out of the library that morning, saying something along the lines of 'have fun tonight'.

"Remind me, what are you two going to be doing while I'm having this hopefully quick conversation with Hien?"

"We're going to be at the party! You're welcome to join us in the countdown if you'd like- that is, if you're not still talking to _Hien_..." Lemon sang his name at the very end, a devilish smile across her face.

"Wait, where is this party? How do I find you guys if things go south?"

"It'll be all across the aetheryte plaza," Vess confidently grabbed her collar. On brand as always. "So you can just find us somewhere nearby. We won't be far, mate."

Well, at least she had a way out.

Why was Elly so nervous? Her and her friends made their way to Kugane proper, the city bustling with Heavensturn preparations. The plaza specifically was brimming with people at this point, some already getting to celebrations even starting in the late afternoon. At this point the trio and scions were well-known in the city, occasionally a person or two would wave their way, but everyone else seemed all smiles. It was a pleasant respite from their usual craziness, to have a party to celebrate the passing of one year to the next.

The WoLs and scions made their way to the base of Kugane tower. Save for Ellywen, everyone was in high spirits, all thrilled at the idea of just one evening off. Why they decided to come all the way out to Kugane versus simply staying closer to home puzzled Elly but she wasn't about to look a gift 'bo in the mouth.

"Anyone see Lord Hien?" Alphinaud questioned first.

"Relax, Elly, he's not going to stab you, he's just going to have a normal conversation with you." Alisaie chuckled at Elly’s shock from the mere mention of his name.

"Do you all know what he's going to talk to me about?!"

Thancred turned to the remaining two Warriors of Light. "Is she always this imperceptive?"

"Yep," Lemon nodded.

" _Especially_ where Hien is involved." Vess crossed her arms, relishing this moment.

"Oh gods," Elly starting pacing in a circle so intensely she might have run a hole into the ground. That is, until G'raha's ears perked up and he pointed.

"Is that him? That's Lord Hien!" G'raha grinned from ear to ear.

This was matched in intensity of Elly’s face turning even redder.

"Now, Ellywen," Even _Y'shtola_ was grinning. Oh gods, they really had something up their sleeves, huh? "Don't have too much fun on your date tonight."

"Y'shtola, please-"

"No talking," Alisaie started shooing Ellywen away. "Go, please gods, go."

Ellywen wasn't even out of earshot when-

"I assume they _aren't_ married yet, right?"

" _G'raha!_ "

Elly was used to a far more composed Hien, and despite his nicer-than-usual clothing, he was wringing his hands, eyes darting around. That is, until he set eyes on her.

"Elly! I was afraid you'd stand me up. You look lovely as ever." His smile was soft, arms extended for a hug.

"I wouldn't dream of standing you up." Elly chuckled into their hug. He smelled nice, like cedarwood and mint. "You- uhh- look nice t-too." Why the hells was she saying this?

"Thank you," He took a deep breath in. "I'd like to admit I didn't explain everything in my short request I sent you, so I hope you'll forgive me. However I- uh- I have a very specific spot where I'd like to chat, if you'll humor me." He held out a hand to her.

"I- umm- sure." Ellywen took his warm hand, hoping to the gods that hers wasn't sweaty from being anxious.

He took her up the stairs of the Shiokaze Hostelry and out a door she hardly had ever been out of- and climbed directly onto the railing.

"Hien, what are you doing??" Elly whispered to him.

A devious grin and a loud chuckle. "You did say you'd humor me, correct? Come. We're going to a lovely place."

With that, Hien took several steps onto ledges that didn't even look like they belonged there.

"If I die, I'm blaming you," Elly retorted, and in any other situation it would have been filled with sass. This time, however, it was thick with uncertainty. And a deep desire to not fall off.

"Hah! Promise me we'll make it to the top first. Then your choice is much easier." He offered his hand once more to assist her up onto the first roof.

She eyed his hand suspiciously. "Is this what you do every Heavensturn? Look all fancy then take someone up Kugane tower?"

"If you really must know, I've never done this before. But if you'd like to miss the sunset, you can keep questioning my motives," Hien arched his eyebrow playfully.

She took his hand.

" _Lord_ Hien, you seem to be unaware of my constant and never-ending plight to find out what the fuck is going on."

"And you, my own plight to surprise you in the most wonderful ways. That is, if your friends did not spoil you?"

Oh no.

"Surprise? Hien, what on earth do you have planned for me?"

"Then Alphinaud _can_ keep his mouth shut, far better than Alisaie gives him credit for." Hien paused and smiled softly. "It's been far too long since I've heard any update about your friends, how do they fare? I admit I only hear about them through Tataru's information."

"You're avoiding the subject, and we will come back to that eventually. They're doing well, and admittedly, we've added another to our ranks. Not that he ever really left, though."

It didn't take much convincing for Elly to regale her whole experience in the First to Hien. It was a welcome comfort, even though she had repeated this story many times there was something incredibly relieving of telling it to Hien. She hated how much his eyes sparkled when she got excited, or how deeply his brow furrowed when recounting her losses.

"Well I hope for an opportunity to meet G'raha," Hien chuckled, nearing the top. "He sounds like a man wise beyond his years. Not to mention, I am curious as to what Doma was like during his previous timeline..."

"Don't wonder too long there, it's a particularly strict rule we have- no asking about other timeline us, and he cannot tell us of what will not happen. I think he thinks of it a lot- can't be easy." Elly thought back to the simple question she overheard earlier- gods she'd have to follow up on that one.

Hien gave a curt nod, and spun around on the platform, causing Elly to bump into him. His ears going red, he looked around anywhere else to observe.

Hien offered his hand. "Close your eyes."

"And walk up here? Absolutely not, I'll slip and die and take you with me."

He paused, looked like he was going to present an argument, then clearly thought the better of it.

"May I?" Hien extended his and out as if he were carrying something.

"'May I' what?"

"Well, we have to reach the top soon and it's clear your own two legs won't get you there… why not mine?"

Elly almost didn't want to understand what he was saying. Her face contorted, and while she trusted him-

"Elly, you're going to hurt yourself overthinking. Humor me."

It only took a small nod for Ellywen to be absolutely swept off her feet- literally. Hien carried her bridal style in both arms at first, then switched to one arm.

"Now, close your eyes, or my petty excuse will have been for naught." His devilish grin may have fooled some, but Elly noticed the pink in his ears.

"But how will I look my knight in shining armor in the eyes? How will I know it's truly him?" Elly dramatically swooned, her eyes closing.

"There will be plenty of time for that momentarily," He began walking up the steep incline.

"But how will I see how strong he is? Showing off? For _me_??" Another dramatic sigh.

"If you'd like to see me showing off for you, you need only ask. For you, I'd do it any time."

Well that certainly wasn't an answer she expected him to give.

Elly felt herself being set down, a narrow beam covered in a soft cloth. A chill went down her spine- the gentle breeze was much stronger without Hien taking the full force of it. She could hear him rustling about, then his body heat next to hers. With a deep breath, he finally spoke.

"Open your eyes."

The port of Kugane stretched out before them, beyond that, the Ruby Sea proper. 

"Whoa."

"'Whoa' is right. Just wait until you see the city at night," Hien's voice was far closer to her ear than she expected, she concluded his head was absolutely not facing towards the sunset before them. 

Not that she minded, after all.

The two shared a brief moment of silence, Elly relishing the crisp winter breeze, the beautiful shades of the setting sun, the growing sounds of a party below.

She turned towards Hien- catching him looking at her. He opened his mouth, shut it, took another breath in, and quickly snapped his head to face the scenery (forward, that is).

"Cat got your tongue?" Elly arched her eyebrow.

"I- uhh- no. The cat doesn't have it, but the view certainly does."

He sighed, straightened up a little, and turned himself towards her.

"Ellywen, I actually believe I owe you an apology."

She was used to smart Hien. Hien with the witty remarks, the sassy quips, Hien, Lord of Doma who always knew the wisest thing to say. The Hien in front of her had a nervous smile, eyes having a hard time staying in any one place.

"I'm sure you've done nothing wrong ever in your life," Elly quipped.

With a small chuckle, he continued on. "I- uhh- this is going to take some explanation." Hien reached into his pocket and pulled out a well-folded piece of paper. He twirled it nervously between his fingers.

"In the nature of our trades as leaders and warriors, it is only natural that we will see our close comrades fall, at one point or another. I- I knew something was there long before our confrontation at Ghimlyt Dark, but watching you fall, absolutely powerless to help…" Hien took a deep breath. "Point is, hearing of your recovery had me elated. And in fine health, too."

He gently opened the letter and all the color drained from Elly’s face. "Then I got this letter. I trust you know what's in it?" Elly gave a small nod. "I- uhh- we haven't had a proper chance to really discuss the contents of it. Not in private, that is. And for that lack of communication, I apologize. I may list a thousand and one reasons for why I did it, but that is surely unequivocal to the strain I have put on our relationship."

"For all the stress this simple letter has given you, it has made me a particularly, and if I may, lucky man. When I received it, I was so beyond elated I had my assistants cancel everything or the day and I personally travelled to Mor Dhona to come hug you myself. It's not often the most wonderful person in the universe confesses their love for you, so I thought I'd make a day out of it." He shot a small wink at Elly, whose face was still trying to process what his intent was.

"I arrived the day after you had been sent to The First. It seems your letter had not arrived in time for me to see you immediately. I- I left again for Doma, praying to the Kami you had not left us- and well, me- for good."

"It was in those few weeks that reality set in, Ellywen. No amount of saving the world from its woes would change my duty and desire to serve and lead Doma. My place is here, yours is out there." He sighed. "Ellywen, as Hien, Lord of Doma, I am proud to lead my people and would, without a second thought, sacrifice my life if it were to better them. My heart and soul are with my people. However, as Hien Rijn, the fallible man I am, there is one person who has unwittingly stolen my entire heart. If I could, I would move an entire mountain for her if she asked."

Hien's gaze softened on her. "I say this to not belabor the point, but there is little excuse for my lack of communication. Truth be told, I was afraid of even admitting such a thing to you, knowing how very different lives we lead. It would be unfair to admit reciprocation when neither of us could truly do so from distance and responsibilities. You can thank our allies for having such a change of heart, for it was their counsel who convinced me to tell you." He grabbed her hand. "Elly, I am in love with you. I'd walk across the Burn if it meant to hold you again, swim all the way to Eorzea--"

Elly pulled his hand behind her, faces now only an inch apart.

"Careful there, lover boy, you can't say everything nice to me at once, this has gotta last for awhile," She cupped his face and slowly led his lips to her own.

His lips were warm and sweet, first pulled tight by the ear-to-ear grin upon his face, but as he wrapped his arm behind her, deepened into the kiss. Hien pulled her closer, wrapping both arms around her waist, Elly flinging her arms around his neck. It only took a second apart for them to reinstigate another kiss, this one deeper than the last.

They parted gently, resting their foreheads on each other. The chilly breeze was far more tolerable closer to him, Elly concluded.

"I," Hien gave a breathy grin, "had hoped for this outcome since the moment I had this idea."

"Hmmm… that seems like a challenge to keep you on your toes more."

With a small chuckle, Hien sat up. He looked to the fading sky at first, then to the city below him. With an exhale, his face fell.

"While I would like nothing else in the world for that to be true, and for us to live out some romantic fantasy together, we must come to a reality of the situation we have been presented with. You are not just any adventurer no more than I am not just any Doman."

"And what, that's it?" She straightened up defensively. "'Hi there Ellywen, haven't seen you for a while, oh yeah, I'm in love with you but we can't be together! Sorry!'"

"Elly," his voice was strained, "I never said we could not see one another, however, it may come with stronger stipulations than you're willing to do a-and I understand." His sigh showed more than he probably would have liked.

Elly's face fell as she wrapped her hand into Hien's. Her own stomach flipped, was it real? "I'm sorry- I'm just a little overwhelmed- I uhh never thought I'd get here. It was pretty unfair of me to raise my voice at you."

His face softened and he went to kiss her forehead. "What is it you want, my dear Ellywen?" Butterflies. "You've heard my end, but beyond your letter I admit I'm not quite sure what you want."

"Is it cheating to say this?" Elly kissed him dramatically, illicting a small groan from her partner. Hien hummed a small affirmation in response, before gently letting go.

"I am usually not one for cheaters, but perhaps you'll change my mind," He followed up with another chaste kiss on the cheek.

"I may not know what I want exactly, but I've got a good idea. It involves that. Lots of it."

A bit of Hien's composure came back. "Well, I for one am in favor of this, but it comes with a few caveats. Firstly, and perhaps most coarsely, we cannot be exclusively sleeping together, if you pick up my meaning."

"Hien, to be honest, I don't hate the sound of being fuck buddies, except for the glaring fact that I've _already_ caught feelings," Elly gave him a teasing kiss at the base of his jaw, causing a sudden exhale louder than he expected.

"That includes," he gently stiff-armed Elly away from his neck, "any funny business around the public, for example, on top of Kugane tower where the entirety of Kugane could see us if they wished to." She quirked an eyebrow in response.

"Secondly, while your work with the Scions would continue, I feel from a political standpoint your objectivity towards Doma may be perhaps… compromised, meaning any work involving you as a Scion for Doma may have to be limited."

"You really thought of everything, didn't you?"

He gave her a soft smile. "I have lost countless nights of sleep and asked many, many friends for counsel. Any hope of a romantic relationship has been poked, prodded, looked at every angle, and meticulously analyzed. I..." he took a long, slow inhale and exhale. "Would like to do this right. For you, for me, for all of Doma, hells, Elly, for us."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "Well, I will probably not need any more excuses to visit you, which I believe will be particularly handy."

He rested his head on top of hers. "It indeed will. However that brings me to our perhaps most important one… Being with me in a romantic sense will have far more presumptions and traditions than merely being friends. Were we to have discussed this in any other circumstances, I believe we could have kept those to a minimum for at least a while, however," Hien looked over his shoulder, "Judging by the crowd at the base of Kugane tower, that mayhap last less than a bell."

"Mmmm, we can worry about them later. What sorts of things would that entail?"

"A few traditions here and there, being visible at the Kiekan with me every once in a while, and well, the implication that you're a public figure of Doma." She could feel his cheeks warm up on her head, "This includes the presumption that you will probably be the future Lady of Doma."

She giggled, giving him a small poke. "Sounds like you've thought through that particular quite a bit there, lover boy."

"Spending my days with a brilliant, beautiful lady? Can't say the thought hasn't crossed my mind." Hien let out a small chuckle, then sighed. "Of course, these are not all the stipulations, but I'm curious as to your thoughts, if you'll allow me to them."

Elly paused, and sat up once more. "I do have a question."

"Yes?"

"What took you so long? I mean, beyond the fact that I was gone for several weeks, you had all that time plus afterwards. Seems like an awfully long time to put together an 'I'm in love with you'."

He sighed. "A reasonable request, I suppose. First and foremost, I think it goes without saying that confessing your love to anyone, regardless of if they have saved the world countless times over, is intimidating. And truth be told, you terrify me a little.” Hien shot her a wink. “Secondly, I didn’t quite use the time while you were gone to plan to tell you- I hardly knew if you were coming back.”

“But these are all distractions from the truth of the matter, which is a fact I have been trying to work my way around. I’ve heard you speak of how you desire to go everywhere and see everything, such is unsurprising for an adventurer such as yourself. Your thirst for adventure is wonderful and charming, it gives you an intelligence and wisdom that not many have a chance for.” Elly looked over, his brow furrowed and his golden eyes shining brightly in the dusk. “Ellywen, I desire to give you everything I have, but that is something I absolutely cannot give you- my place is in Doma and it is unfair of me to even ask of you to remain in one place for so long, even should you share my feelings. There are so many greater things out there, it would be selfish for me to hold you all for myself, as much as I want to even ask you.”

“So… why are you asking me?”

“Through the counsel of many, many friends… and your voice inside my head saying ‘don’t tell me what to do’.” He smirked.

Elly barked out a laugh. “At least you have an accurate representation of me internally.”

There was a pause, neither looked the other in the eye.

“Elly, I understand if-”

Hien’s sentence was cut off by Elly’s lips meeting his, his eyes growing wide at the surprise and intensity of her kiss.

“While I didn’t mind that, what-”

“If you think me being stuck inside, lookin’ pretty is something that would turn me off to you, you’re gonna have to find a lot bigger reasons to keep me away.”

“It’s more than that, you’d be thought of as a representative of Doma even if we were simply seeing each other, there are traditions and duties you’d be expected to uphold-”

"And I'll learn them all."

"You couldn't take so many risks on the battlefield, you'd have all of Doma to worry about-"

"Excuse me, who has fought eikons in this conversation?"

"You'd have to make appearances in Doma whenever you could, to keep morale up-"

"Oh darn, another reason to see you."

"What if it it's wrong? What happens to our unity with the Alliance?"

"I mean, we could just be mature about it?"

Hien sighed deeply. "Elly, I apologize for venting my insecurities regarding this, I- I just- Kami be my witness, I've never had anyone so wonderful walk into my life. Equally so, I've never felt that our positions have given us quite the opportunity for this sort of relationship. Truth be told, if you hadn't sent that letter, I would have been content never letting you know my feelings."

"Hien," Elly's voice was gentle, like the hand on his cheek to guide his eyes towards hers. "It would be a waste if we didn't even attempt this. You're too damn good-looking for me to simply pretend we don't feel the same."

His blush turned into a flirtatious grin. "Too damn good-looking, huh? Rich of you to say. Not many save the world and make a Lord swoon whilst doing it."

She put a finger to his lips and dramatically swung her head away. "I'm not kissing you any more until you agree we should try this."

He gave a gentle kiss to her finger, and traced it up to the top of her hand. "It would be an _honor_." Hien matched her dramatics exactly, only breaking character when she flung her arms around him and kissed him.

If getting up while being nervous was tough, getting down while giggly was tougher. They never once let go of their hands, laughing at the hilarity of trying to stay together while jumping between extremely small surfaces.

It was deep into the evening now, the sky ashy from fireworks going off. The children and elderly had all gone to bed, leaving a semi-adults only party. Elly and Hien continued spending some much needed alone time, swapping stories and a kiss or two.

Miraculously, the crowd at the base of the tower had disappeared, leaving Elly and Hien to have a walk alone back to their friends, hand in hand. Many continued their celebrations in Shiokaze Hostelry, loudly talking amongst each other, too jovial to notice the two walking down the stairs.

Vess was the first to clear her throat. "I take it ye had a good time, considering the lipstick that's all 'round Hien's mouth and cheeks." The group laughed, Elly turned to see Hien's embarrassed, yet grinning face.

"She's got a point," He laughed, Elly using her other thumb in an attempt to quickly smudge off the excess lipstick from his cheek.

"Thank _gods_ you finally told her," Lemon breathed, "I was worried I'd have to convince her forever."

"Don't worry you've just given Hien that job now," Alisaie piped in.

"Oh no, whatever shall I do?" Hien grinned, hooking his arms around Elly's waist, sending her into a dip and pressing his forehead to hers. "I guess I'll have to remind you daily just how lovely you are," sealing it with a kiss and a strong reaction of 'awwww' (and a few 'yuck's) from the crowd.

Thancred was chuckling as they stood up once more. "Now, I believe a congratulations is in order, but it comes with a stipulation."

Elly raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Please, for the love of everything that is good, do not make us wait for you two to get married, it was truly excruciating."

The scions and friends' laughs echoed into the night, thrilled to have a new year to celebrate.


End file.
